


Handsome

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing for anyone who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: That man... Clad in a dusty cloak and all, forever handsome in the eyes of his captain.-I found this on twitterPretty much a bunch of random scenarios about Robin and Chrom.By TuckØ





	1. Annihilated

**Author's Note:**

> It's TuckØ time
> 
> I actually agree with Chrom Robin is beautiful and handsome if you don't agree get out of my building <3  
> Uuuhhhh
> 
> K anyways I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TuckØ's solo fic but also check out DraykØ's fic if you're an overwatch fan :)))))

"Robin, are you okay?"

**Who was that?**

"Robin?" Says a voice, "Robin, speak to me."

**I can't.**

**What's going on? It's so dark... I can't see. Where am I? Wh-who am I? I can't-**

_Robin..._

**Oh no**

_Here we are again...it feels like I haven't touched base with your soul in ages..._

**Get out of my head.**

"Robin?!"

_Robin..._

**What do you want from me?**

"Speak to me!"

_I want you to accept your fate..._

**Chrom?**

_He is dead. You killed him..._

**A-and the others...?**

_Annihilated._

**By my hand...?**

_Hehe... I think your finally coming to terms with your true self. Maybe there is some hope for my vessel after all._

**Fuck you!** _  
_

"Robin please...! Don't you dare listen to him! Wake up! Robin!"

**Who's that then, you lying dastard?**

_Hehe.... Oh you do love him, don't you? It'd be a shame if..._

**No!**

_**This is not...your fault...** _

**No! No don't you dare!**

_**Promise me...you'll escape from this place...** _

**I can't escape! Chrom....! Do not dare...**

_**Please...** _

**Please!**

**Go...**

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

"Don't take what he says for anything Robin! I'm here! I'm alive, and I love you! Please, wake up Robin!"

Hahhh

Chrom...?

"I'm here, Robin."

Chrom! 

"Robin?"

I can see you know. Oh, light from heaven and lights up your features like a trophy! Have I ever before been so glad to see you alive and well, Chrom? Thank the gods... thank the gods...

"Robin," I feel his warm and protective arms encircle me. "You're okay,"

And so I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol there's is more chapters but I can't be bothered posting them soooooooo
> 
>  
> 
> Also the 'Handsome' part comes next chapter don't you worry I'm not that bad at titles.


	2. Clad in a dusty cloak and all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter the the author can 100% relate to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo perspective switch  
> Perspective switch  
> Switch  
> Nintendo switch  
> Nintendo switch = HD Robin  
> I W A N T

That man... Clad in a dusty cloak and all, handsome in the eyes of his captain.

That man's name is Robin.

 

I met Robin for the first time when my sister and I found him lying in the middle of a field, wrapped in that cloak of his. It was a beautiful day, as well as a sunshiny day. I spend many of my minutes before sleeping after each tiresome day picturing the first time he opened his dark brown and unforgettable eyes. I hear his voice in my head uttering his shy 'Thank you, Chrom,' Which was one of the first things he said to me, before he even knew his own name. It was at that moment in time that I believed a special bond would connect the two of us for the rest of our days.

And so it did.

At first I recognized the amazing asset we've been given when we fought our first battle together as tactician and commander. His gift for swordsmanship, magic, and especially strategy, was more than a growing band of Shepherds such as ourselves could ever hope for! After spending but one night outside in the forest, fighting unknown monsters we later named Risen, I had already seen him as a close friend. We fought side by side for that whole battle, with assistance from the masked Marth, and I noticed how perfect of a team we were as we saw too the Risen we fought. Afterwards when Marth had dissapeared and Lissa had let out all her gratitude and frustration into the night air, we walked back to our abandoned camp. Robin and I shared a glance and a smile, and involuntary warmth filled my being. Little did I know what that warmth meant, but I was soon to find out.

Within a few days it felt like that close friendship had lasted for years. I expressed these feeling towards him when we first set foot in Ferox, with the intention to see how our side-by-side combat had improved within the few days/years of knowing this man. The intention was put on hold, however, when Sumia had saved me from swarm of flying arrows and spears javelins headed toward me. It caused me the slightest of irritation when Robin noticed this movement and thought that Sumia and I would be a better combat pair than Robin and I. Robin aided anyone he could in that battle, but he battled his own foes alone.  He received a wound on his upper leg that seemed to hurt me than it hurt him. 

The feelings towards Robin grew more and more when he showed utter loyalty as a friend and as a comrade. The battles we continued to fight were all a success thanks to him. On the night of Emmeryns planned assassination I felt comfortable enough around Robin to express my feelings about war and why Emmeryn uses her words to deter us from it, and about my father, which was a very sore subject for me. He listened. I wondered what it was like for a man with no memories to listen to another man ramble on about a somewhat a troubled past. If Robin had anything to say on the matter, he kept it to himself. He listened and uttered comforting words. He then guided the Shephards through a successful battle, where we saved Emmeryn from assassination. But that was our first clue of what the handsome man in the cloak truly was.

Robin was the one who killed Validar, the leader of the assassination. I caught him staring at the corpse of the assassin in amazement and shock. That night he complained of a headache with a shaky voice and claimed he had trouble sleeping the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....so these are just little shorts I guess????
> 
> I'm not really sure how to put this together.
> 
> BUT the Chrom thing that you just read will continue in other chapters so that's good I guess?


	3. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom is comforting Robin because Grima just won't shut the fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Robin so fucking much I'm not even kidding.

'Robin? What happened this time?'

Knowing Chrom is there is enough to calm me, and really all I want to do is rest with my love and just forget the whole thing. But I know that Chrom won't be fine without knowing what' going on, so I must at least give him some relief in this case.

'He talked to me again,' Is all I can say. He looks grim. 

'Grima?' He asked, even thought I know he already knew. I nod. And then I start to panic.

This has been happening to me ever since the night of Emmeryns planned assassination. A few believed it to be the battle itself that gave me nightmares, which wasn't the case. A few believed it to be 'Marth' that gave me second thoughts, which wasn't the case...yet. But it was something about Validar, the assassin, that set something off. I killed the man. I watched him die. I watched his eyes looks at me for the final time in anger and disappointment. I felt the largest pang I had ever felt in my head. It was so sudden and painful it was if I was wounded and I collapsed. The rest of the night I couldn't sleep, unable to remove the unnerving presence that I thought was Validar from my mind. The day before Emmeryns execution I had my second vision, and it was Validar returning to life by Grima himself. I thought it was just a bad dream, but two years later when I saw Validar again in the flesh I knew something was up. Everything got worse.

As I'm thinking all this I start breathing slightly more erraticly, which is something Chrom tells me I do when I'm stressed or panicked. I feel his warmth wrap around me and the breathing slows some. 

'Chrom, why am I like this?' I ask in vain. He gives me a healing kiss on the forehead.

'It isn't you who's like this, it's Grima. And we will find a way for him to exit your thoughts one way or another, okay?' He holds me tighter and I nuzzle into his torso.

'I can think of a way he can exit my thoughts now, for a bit?' I say.

'And what is that, love?' He smiles into my hair.

I pull back just enough to lean back in for a kiss. As soon as he returns the kiss all my worries leave me. Everything is just Chrom. And Chrom is alive, he is not dead like Grima oh so wants him to be. But I'm not gonna let that happen to him, I swear on Robin's life. That kiss deepened at the thought, and from then on the rest of the night was nothing but bliss to me.

Before night to us again he whispered three words that I wouldn't forget in a heartbeat.


	4. At my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective switch again 
> 
> Chrom dreamily reminiscing about how they fell in lovvvveeee

If things were different at the time, I would've definitely noticed Robin's small change in his behaviour and sleeping habits after that battle. But the situation with Emmeryn started to become more pressing, and unfortunately the majority of us were so wrapped up in that we barely noticed the sleep he was slowly losing. I started loosing sleep too after we learnt of Emmeryn's kidnap. I worried so much about her fate. I wanted to run out into the night and keep runnning full out towards Plegia where they kept Emmeryn. Robin was the one who stopped me from doing that in the night. He stayed up late with me and we would plan battles, plan the quickest travel routes, and even converse to calm each other's nerves. He never told me why he suddenly decided to stay up later than usual, and I never asked. Some nights all I wanted to do was hold him and yell out everything I've wanted to say to him. I was falling ever deeper in love with this man.

I felt guilty when the pressure was put all on Robin to come up with a perfect plan to rescue my sister from the clutches of the Mad King and to get all of us out of there safely. I tried to help in any way I could, but it of course I was so caught up in worried thoughts that in all honesty I was not much help to him at all. The day of the infiltration came, and already we had started of the march with Lissa telling me why Robin had slept in. I remember his confused and distant expression all throughout the March. I don’t remember much that happened after that. I try to refrain from reminding myself of the death of...

It was Robin who tried to drag me away from the corpse of my sister. If it were anyone else, I would have shoved them away, but Robin... I knew he was right. If Emmeryn was truly gone, I must stay with people I love who still breathe. I fled the area with dread in my heart and feeling completely numb, the only person I felt at my side of all people was Robin, who said nothing, who looked as stricken and as forlorn as everybody else. The battle against Mufasa was solemn. The ride back on Olivia’s tractor was even more so. I couldn’t speak to anyone. I wouldn’t speak to anyone.

I finally spoke for the first time in hours when we got back to Ferox. What were we to do now? The exhalt of Ylisse, my sister, Lissa's sister had just died. At this rate, the Mad King would take over our country in a heartbeat. What on Earth where we to do? I had lost all hope. And Lissa had never looked so sad in her entire life, not even half as sad. Even Frederick didn’t look ready to come up with a solution any time soon. The only words that could register to any of us was Robin's words. The pain in his eyes when he talked was unbearable to look at, so all I got do was listen. His words pulled me back out of the numb void I was stuck in. His words gave us hope where we thought nine was possible. He said even if I fall, he would be there by my side. He would never leave my side no matter what. 

And oh how I didn’t want him to leave my side...

Later that night the pain of Emmeryns death hit me hard in the night. Robin came to my tent with worry etched all over his face. I was a mess on the floor but Robin didn’t even question it. He came over to my side and just held me. He held me just like Emmeryn used to. It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but I couldn’t help but cry into his shoulders for an extended period of time. All the pain I was feeling I had to let out. I barely registered that the shoulders I was crying on where shaking slightly too, as if he was letting out some of his pain too. We stayed like that on the floor for quite a while, my arms tightly wrapped around him as I let it all out. He eventually began trying to calm me down after he calmed down himself. I guess the combination of his warmth and his comforting sounds and words calmed me down some. Eventually I slowly let go on him, and looked at him in the face.

His beautiful face, messy Snow White bangs hovering over his beautifully dark eyes full of concern and assurance...

I treasured the words that he told me right there and then, on the floor of my tent.

”I'm here for you Chrom. Whatever happens, whatever has happened, even if we are the last people in the entire world, I will be here by your side. Whenever your feeling down about this, come to me. I'll be your company until and after we all recover.”

And I just couldn’t help it, and it changed my perspective on the world forever. In the heat of my emotions, I kissed him.

I said everything I could say to him in that kiss. How I would never leave his side in a heartbeat. How all I wanted was to be there by his side all the time. That I thought of holding him every night. That I thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. That he was my purpose, my everything. That I am so, so, so glad I found him in that field on that fateful day, and that we’ve been by each other’s side ever since. 

The thing I remember most about that night was that he kissed me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I’m shit at writing XD


End file.
